Shingeki no Kyojin : Holiday Edition
by freacchi
Summary: Rahasia antara Kopral Levi dan Mikasa di balik permainan truth or dare: "Baiklah. Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan berikut ini." /"Tch, lakukan sesukamu."/"Tidak."/"Habiskan sisa malam natal ini denganku, Mikasa."/Read n Review, please? :D


Shingeki no Kyojin, Holiday Edition:

A Christmas –Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama

Warning : humor garing, alur cepat, materi Natal

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

"Jadi Mikasa, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar Levi, orang itu, ogah-ogahan.

"Leviii! Tidak ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya dengan nada tidak niat begitu! Kau harus mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh perasaan! Ulangi lagi!"ucapan itu sukses membuat Levi melirik Hanji dengan tatapan tajam. Sang kopral sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya itu kepada rekan kerjanya. Sementara yang dilirik hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hanji, kau menyuruhku untuk meminta seseorang agar jadi pacarku, bukan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu." Levi berujar dengan nada dingin.

"Cih, kalau begitu aku rubah perintahnya." Hanji berujar tak mau kalah.

"Sudah terlambat. Kau sudah mengatakan _dare_-mu. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus bergabung bermain _truth or dare_ dengan kalian sebenarnya?" gerutu Levi.

"Ayolah kopral, sesekali menghabiskan waktumu bersama kami, kan tak ada salahnya." Bujuk Eren, tak ingin sang kopral pergi. Kapan lagi pria itu mau bermain bersama mereka? Hanya karena Hanji yang membujuk –baca: memaksa- sang kopral makanya dengan enggan ia bergabung. Kebetulan, mereka sedang libur dari pekerjaan. Salju membuat aktivitas para titan menurun, sehingga Erwin memutuskan memberi mereka libur untuk merayakan Natal.

"Eren betul! Bukan berarti kau punya hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan hari ini, bukan?" Hanji menemukan kesempatan untuk meledek Levi.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan ketenangan." Ujar Levi.

"Membaca buku ditemani sebotol sampanye? Terdengar seperti gaya Levi sekali." Hanji balas berujar. Entah mengapa, hari ini Hanji sangat menikmati waktunya membuat Levi kesal.

Armin yang pertama menyadari kalau sang kopral sudah tak tahan berada di tempat itu, membuatnya segera berujar, "ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan gilirannya. Sampai giliran siapa tadi?"

"Kalau tidak salah harusnya sekarang giliran Sasha untuk bertanya." Jawab Eren.

"Aku jadi kepikiran. Kenapa tadi Kopral Levi menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mikasa ya? Dari semua gadis di sini." Tiba-tiba Jean berujar. Jujur saja, walau ini cuma permainan, Jean merasa tak terima kalau sang kopral menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mikasa. Kan masih ada Sasha, Christ- er, maksudnya Historia, dan Hanji. Kenapa harus Mikasa coba?

"Ah ya! Levi, mungkinkah kau… jangan-jangan menyimpan perasaan pada Mikasa?" Hanji lagi-lagi menimpali percakapan kecil itu.

Sang kopral yang sedang meneguk minumannya tersedak. "Tch, lakukan sesuatu pada otakmu, Hanji." Levi mengambil kain terdekat –seragam Jean yang baru saja dicuci- untuk membersihkan tumpahan air akibat ia tersedak tadi. Sementara Jean hanya dapat meratapi seragamnya yang kini harus ia cuci ulang. "Lagipula," Levi melanjutkan perkataannya,"mengapa aku memilih itu hanya karena kebetulan dia yang ada di sebelahku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Oh ya?" Hanji sepertinya tidak mempercayai perkataan Levi, namun tak ada yang menanggapinya kali ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuputar botolnya." Ujar Sasha, berusaha melanjutkan permainan mereka. Semua peserta menunggu dengan sabar hingga botol tersebut berhenti dan menunjuk kea rah… Mikasa.

"Oke, Mikasa, _truth or dare_?" Hanji kembali bersemangat mengetahui siapa 'korban' kali ini. Sepertinya hal ini akan menarik. Hanji segera membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasha, membuat rekannya itu kini tersenyum mencurigakan.

Menyadari ekspresi Hanji dan senyum Sasha, _feeling_ Mikasa mendadak jadi tidak enak. Ia menimbang-nimbang pilihan mana yang akan lebih mana yang akan lebih baik. Tak yakin, akhirnya gadis oriental itu berbisik dengan tak yakin, "_truth_?"

Senyum Sasha sedikit meredup ketika mendengar pilihan Mikasa, namun gadis itu segera menutupinya. "Baiklah. Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan berikut ini." Ujar Sasha dengan penekanan dengan kata jujur. Sasha sengaja menunggu hingga Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda gadis itu paham dengan yang ia katakan. "Mikasa, kalau Kopral Levi mengajakmu untuk menghabiskan malam Natal bersama, apakah kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Sasha, tampak puas dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Bocah, mengapa kau menggunakan namaku?!" Levi langsung protes ketika mendengar namanya dilibatkan dalam pertanyaan itu.

"Ayolah Levi, inikan cuma permainan, kau tak perlu menanggapi hal ini dengan serius kan? Atau… kau menganggap hal ini lebih dari sebuah _game_?" Hanji sudah tahu dari awal, Levi pasti akan protes kalau Sasha mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dari awal, pertanyaan itu adalah idenya yang ia bisikkan kepada Sasha. Maka itu, ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat balasan untuk Levi.

"Tch, lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Levi, tak dapat membalas perkataan Hanji kali ini.

Merasa menang dari Levi, Hanji melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ayo Mikasa, kami menunggu jawabanmu~"

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat dari Mikasa mengalis dari bibir gadis itu tanpa hambatan.

Hampir semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka memang cukup yakin Mikasa akan mengatakan tidak, tapi tidak secara terang-terangan seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu. "Kau yakin, Mikasa?" Historia yang pertama mengajukan pertanyaan.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Tiap malam Natal, biasanya selalu kuhabiskan dengan Eren dan Armin." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

Kini, pandangan mereka beralih ke arah Eren dan Armin yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan, dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Eren dan Armin mengangguk setuju dengan kompak. "Well, kami memang selalu menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Malam Natal kali ini, adalah pengecualian karena kita menghabiskannya bersama-sama." Ucap Eren membenarkan perkataan Mikasa. Lalu ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi, kalau memang Kopral Levi ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersama, aku rasa tak masalah."

"Well, bocah, aku tak berniat mengajak saudaramu itu bermalam Natal, kau bisa tarik lagi ucapanmu itu." Ujar Levi.

"Semuanya… bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan?" usul Historia. Gadis itu merasa suasana permainan sudah makin menghilang semenjak dua giliran terkahir.

"Giliranku." Ucap Armin, menanggapi perkataan Historia. Lalu pemuda itu memutar botolnya. Botol itu terus berputar hingga menunjuk Connie. Setelah memandang Connie sepintas, Armin bertanya, "jadi, _truth or dare?_"

"Seorang prajurit sejati akan memilih _dare_!" ujar Connie mantap.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan menyanyikan lagu goyang dumang disertai jogetannya. Dan setelah itu, minta tanda tangan semua orang di sini, bukti kalau mereka suka dengan penampilanmu." Ucap Armin disertai senyuman yang sangaaaat manis.

"Kau serius Armin? Bahkan _dare_ dari Sasha tidak sekejam punyamu."

"Tentu saja aku serius. Atau kau ingin ku ubah _dare_ ku? Aku bisa saja menggantinya jadi mencium kakiku." Jawab Armin polos.

"Kau…iblis Armin…" ucap Connie, tak percaya rekannya itu bisa jadi sekejam ini. Ah ya, semua orang di ruangan itu hampir lupa kalau saat bermain _truth or dare_, Armin adalah iblis yang menyamar di balik wajah malaikat.

"Lakukan saja Connie… lagipula, kau sendiri yang memilih _dare_, bukan?" ujar Jean.

"T-tapi Jeaan… kau tega melihat temanmu dipermalukan seperti ini?" rengek Connie.

"Well, aku tak begitu perduli." Jawab Jean dingin.

"Ugh… kau sama saja dengan Armin. Tidak bisakah aku mengganti pilihanku menjadi _truth_?"

"Boleh saja." Jawab Armin dengan senyum polosnya. "Tapi kau harus menceritakan rahasia tergelapmu di sini~"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku adalah prajurit… Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku!" ujar Connie. Enggan, pemuda itu berdiri dari posisinya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bernyanyi.

Tiba-tiba, Mikasa berdiri, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Kalian lanjutkan saja _game_ ini." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke ruanganku." Kali ini Levi yang berujar. Tampaknya sang kopral sudah bosan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Hei, Levi, tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk tidur sekarang?" ujaran Hanji itu hanya diabaikan Levi. Sang kopral bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika meninggalkan ruangan itu. Untuk sesaat, ruangan itu mendadak terasa hening.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau memang kopral dan Mikasa kebetulan keluar ruangan ini di waktu yang sama?" celetuk Connie

"_Well, who knows what will happen to them_?" Hanji tersenyum misterius memandangi pintu keluar. Sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi besok pagi.

_Sementara itu_…

"Apakah hal itu tidak terlalu mencurigakan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaan?" ucap sebuah suara feminim dengan nada rendah.

"Well, aku tak perduli apapun yang ada di pikiran mereka." Seseorang yang bersama gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Orang itu mengeluarkan kunci, kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya. "Masuklah." Ujarnya lembut kepada gadis itu.

"Kopral, sebenarnya, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke ruanganmu?" tanya sang gadis.

Sang kopral tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membimbing gadis itu agar mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Habiskan sisa malam natal ini denganku, Mikasa." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu, Mikasa, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum simpul yang terbentuk di wajahnya. "Ku kira, kau tak ingin menghabiskan malam natal denganku?" tanyanya pura-pura polos.

"Well, kau dapat menganggap itu sebagai trik." Jawab sang kopral, tampak sedikit bersalah. "Jadi kau akan menolak ajakanku?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk terdengar tak acuh namun gagal di mata Mikasa.

"Memang seharusnya aku menghabiskan malam ini dengan Eren dan Armin." Jawab gadis itu, tak perduli dengan ekspresi macam apa yang ditunjukkan sang kopral saat ini. "Tapi, seperti kata Eren, kali ini pengecualian." Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah gadis oriental itu. "Karena itu, akan ku terima dengan senang hati tawaranmu itu."

Jawaban Mikasa sukses membuat sang kopral tersenyum. "Dan, Levi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapan gadis itu membuat perhatian sang kopral teralih kepada kotak yang kini ada di tangan sang gadis. "Mungkin ini sedikit terlalu cepat, tapi… selamat ulang tahun, kopral." Ucap Mikasa tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Levi mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Ia melepaskan simpul pita yang membungkus kotak itu dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut secara perlahan. Secarik kain putih dengan motif tertentu muncul di balik tutup kotak itu. Levi mengeluarkan kain itu, mengamatinya dengan seksama, lalu menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ini…" Levi tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Ku rasa kau membutuhkan sapu tangan." Jawab Mikasa, tak mampu memandang sang kopral secara langsung.

"Bordiran ini, kau sendiri yang membuatnya? Lambang klanmu."

Pertanyaan Levi dibalas anggukan kecil, malu-malu dari Mikasa. Hal itu, membuat gadis itu tampak imut di mata sang kopral. Diletakkannya sapu tangan itu, lalu ia merengkuh gadis itu dan mengecup dahi sang gadis. "Terima kasih, Mikasa." Bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

END

_Extra_:

"Selamat pagi, kopral." Levi menolehkan kepalanya, menyadari orang yang menyapanya pagi itu. Ia sedang menikmati secangkir teh paginya ketika Eren tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir itu sehingga sebagian isi cangkir itu tumpah ke meja, sementara sebagian kecil mengenai seragam sang kopral.

"Ah, a-aku benar-benar minta m-maaf, kopral." Ujar Eren, terbata. Tak yakin, bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

"Tch, ceroboh, seperti biasanya, Eren." Ucap sang kopral. Eren memperhatikan kalau sang kopral mengeluarkan secarik kain dari sakunya. Kain itu memiliki bordir lambang yang tak begitu asing baginya. Rasanya, seseorang itu pernah menunjukkan lambang itu dulu.

"Kopral Levi… bukankah itu lambang klan oriental?" tanya Eren sedikit ragu. "Apakah Mikasa yang memberikan sapu tangan itu kepadamu?"

"Apa salahnya sapu tangan untuk ulang tahunku?" ucap sang kopral. Mengabaikan Eren yang masih menatapnya penuh tanya, Levi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketika sang kopral benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu, Eren baru selesai mencerna apa yang dikatakan pimpinannya. "Hadiah ulang tahun? Jangan bilang sang kopral ulang tahun? Dan Mikasa yang memberinya hadiah? Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

The End of Extra~

Note:

Fic ini hanyalah cerita singkat untuk merayakan Natal dan untuk ulang tahun Levi :3

Maaf kalau humornya garing, gaje ataupun feelnya ngga kerasa (_ _) Ide cerita ini datang begitu saja, namun mood saya belum benar-benar kembali untuk menulis. Semoga fic ini cukup menghibur liburan reader sekalian :D

Dan, tak lupa, saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakan! ^^

Salam,

Sukoshi yuki

25 Desember 2014

11.01 WITA


End file.
